Always There
by Nikita1506
Summary: Eh, just something that popped into my head. R
1. Chapter I

DISCLAIMER--if I owned this--I wouldn't be writing it would I?

* * *

"_I was always with you."_

Those words haunt me. The have since I lost Jack. Kyra. She'll always be Jack to me. I can't stop thinking about her. She died in my arms. I thought—

"My lord?"

Great, Dame Vacco decided to 'grace' me with her presence. Couldn't she leave me in peace on today, of all days? It's been exactly one year since I lost my Jack.

"What?" I growled tersely.

"I do not mean to disturb you today, but there is something that you _must_ see."

Slowly I stood from the shrine. Yes, I built a shrine for Jack. My Jack.

"What is it?" I asked as we walked through the ship.

"Something you must truly see for yourself my Lord. It is, astonishing."

As we entered the throne room, I saw the crowd that had gathered. I looked at Dame Vacco.

"_What_ is going on Dame Vacco? I won't ask you again."

"Please, just have patience my Lord."

"Why—"

"My Lord huh? Damn, now why didn't I think of that one?"

The voice had my head turning so fast, the bones in my neck popped. I couldn't believe my ears. Or my eyes.

"Jack?"

Dame Vacco smiled slightly, "I thought you would want to know my Lord."

The woman stepped forward as I answered.

"Thank you Dame Vacco."

She bowed and stepped back into the crowd as Jack sauntered up to me. She looked at me and smiled.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"

"Gotta kill a few people kid."

"Been there, done that. Even got killed myself."

That's when I remembered that we had an audience.

"Leave us!" I growled.

Everyone made themselves scarce. Being in charge had its perks.

Jack grinned, "Nice."

Then she launched herself at me, threw her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. She felt so light that it didn't take much to catch her.

"Mmm," she purred, squeezing me tightly, "Missed you big guy."

I buried my face in her hair and inhaled deeply. I didn't want to let her go. But, reluctantly, I pulled away and let her unwrap her legs and slide down my body. I growled softly at the feeling of her body against mine. She didn't know what she did to me. She left her arms around my neck, and mine stayed around her waist.

"Didn't you miss me?" she asked, pouting.

I growled again and grabbed her wrist as I led her to my rooms. I slammed the door behind us and let go of her. She was about to make some smartass comment when she saw the shrine. Her eyes widened as she looked around her. I had pictures of her everywhere. Then, she noticed Ryan's toys.

"Riddick?" she asked quietly.

"No Jack," I shook my head, anticipating her, "Not married. No significant other. No one since you died."

"Then whose are—"

"There you are Uncle Riddick. He was just waking—" she stopped dead when she saw Jack, "Aunt Jack," she whispered.

"Thanks Ziza, I'll take him. Go back to your rooms and finish your studies."

She bowed slightly and handed two-month old Ryan to me. Jack just stared.

"Who?"

"He's mine," I said, looking down at him, then I looked back up to her, "and yours."

"Excuse me!"

"When you died, the rest of my humanity, what little there was of it, went with you. Until Dame Vacco suggested something to me. A way to keep you alive."

"How?"

"She suggested taking one of your eggs, fertilizing it, then having a surrogate carry it. I couldn't lose you again Jack. I would've done anything to keep even a small part of you with me."

"So, he's-he's mine?"

"Ours," I said as I kissed his forehead, "Every day, since he was born, he's seen your picture, heard your voice."

"How?"

"I had your pictures, and when Ziza's mother died four months ago, she came to live with me, bringing everything she could. Some of which were vid-discs of you two together with the Holy Man and his wife. He needed to know you from the beginning Jack."

"Can I—" she paused and swallowed, "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," I said as I handed him to her.

He started to fuss once I let go of him, but Jack settled him in her arms and started talking to him.

"Hey baby, it's alright. You're okay," she said softly.

Upon hearing her voice, he calmed and snuggled into her embrace.

"What's his name?" she asked as she traced a fingertip over his, now calm, features.

"Ryan," I said as I watched her, "Ryan Xavier Riddick."


	2. Chapter II

Jack looked at me as I came back from putting Ryan down. I sat down on the couch and rubbed my hands over my tired face. I felt Jack sit beside me, and I felt her head on my shoulder.

"Talk to me Riddick," she said softly.

I leaned back against the couch as I put my arm around her. Gently, I kissed her forehead and sighed.

"I couldn't lose you Jack. It was so dark with you gone. So alone. Being alive, knowing that you were dead, drove me to think about just ending it. But when Dame Vacco told me the surrogate was successful, I saw the light again. A small piece of you was better than nothing I thought. I missed you so damn much, and Ryan helped me deal. But I could never bring myself to touch another woman. It was like I'd be betraying you. Betraying your memory. I'm sorry I couldn't save you Jack. So damn sorry."

Jack sighed and sat up, she turned around to face me as she placed a hand on my face. She placed her forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Riddick," she said softly as she began stroking my cheek with her thumb, "It really wasn't. And I don't blame you. Because I know you would've done anything for me if I had even the smallest chance of living. But what happened was inevitable. It had to happen. And while I'm sorry it did, and you harbored all this, I'm also happy it did. Yes happy Riddick. Because, think about it, if it hadn't have happened, would you have admitted how you felt for me?"

I just kept watching Jack's eyes, they showed so much. Then I heard Ryan start to cry. Jack smiled slightly.

"Stay," she said softly, "I'll get him."

Then she got up and went to Ryan's room. After a minute, I stood quietly and followed after her. I stood at the door to Ryan's room, listening to Jack talk.

"Hey Ry. Oh I know baby. Yes, let's get you changed. There's my boy. Such a sweetheart, just like your daddy. Only, don't let him know I said that. He'll get very upset with me. Okay big boy, let's go see daddy now."

Quickly, I made my way back to the living room and sat on the couch. Jack came in a few minutes later with Ryan.

"There he is. Say 'hi' Ryan," Jack said smiling.

Ryan held his arms out to me and I gladly took him. Jack sat down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. She looked at Ryan and smiled.

"Jack," I said, "Where've you been?"

She sighed, "I was actually dead for one day. After that, I don't know. All I knew was that I had to get back."

"Back where?" I asked, looking down at her.

Jack looked in my eyes and smiled softly, "To you."

She looked back down at Ryan and started to play with him. I smiled, then put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. I know, crazy. But, I had my Jack back, and she didn't hate me. So as far as I was concerned, life was good.


	3. Chapter III

Lamyka—it's supposed to be awkward—trust me—

Njrd—wow, I must be blessed or something—to get 2 great reviews from you on different stories—wow—talk about really nice stuff—I love yours—when are you gonna update again? (grins)

Letreen—somehow love, I doubt that statement—'cause I used to be just like you—serious issues with what I wrote—sure it's all about the romance for me—but it's also all about what makes the romance happen—whether it's action, or death, or even someone coming back from the dead. (cough, Jack! cough) Enjoy love—

Me—okay—this isn't the end—infact, it's only the beginning for my two favorite movie love birds—even if the writers of PB and TcoR are too blind to put it in there—heehee—sorry—just a lil frustration—enjoy—

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to Jack singing. Slowly, I sat up and groaned. I am _not_ a morning person. Listening, I heard Jack stop singing and go into another room, the kitchen I think. She must've gotten up with Ryan. Then, I heard her quiet voice.

"Morning."

I looked up to see her standing in the doorway, Ryan on her right arm, and a cup of coffee in her left hand. Ryan clapped and started babbling when he saw I was up. Jack smiled down at him and walked over to the bed. She handed me the coffee and sat down.

"Thanks," I said as I took a sip.

_'Damn,'_ I thought, _'I must've done something right in this fucked up universe to deserve this. Jack's back, and by me, and my kid. Yea, I must've done something.'_

I smiled as I watched Ryan crawling around the bed, still babbling happily.

"Ryan," Jack said softly.

He stopped and looked at her.

"C'mere."

He smiled and came towards us. I put my coffee down on the side table and picked him up. He squealed as I threw him in the air. When I caught him, I laid back and sat him on my stomach. Jack looked down at me and smiled, she lay back and put her head on my shoulder. We lay there, playing with Ryan, for a few minutes, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come," I said.

"Morning Uncle Riddick," Ziza said as she entered the room.

"Hey Ziza."

"Hi Aunt Jack."

"Hey baby," Jack said sitting up to hug Ziza, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

I looked at Ziza as they let go.

"Something you need Ziza?" I asked.

"Um. Toleus, is here to see you."

I groaned, "That man is inept."

Jack and Ziza laughed.

I sat up, careful of Ryan, "Tell him I'll be out in a minute."

Ziza nodded and left the room. Jack got up off the bed and waited for me. I got up and put my arm around her waist as we walked into the other room.

"Toleus," I growled, "What do you want?"

"My Lord," he said, bowing, "There is a man in the throne room. He demands to speak with you. He says you know each other."

"He got a name?" I growled out.

"Yes my Lord. Toombs."

The blood drained from Jack's face and she whispered, "Oh God."

I handed Ryan to her and led her over to the couch so she could sit down.

"Jack," I said quietly as I knelt down in front of her, "It's okay, he can't touch me. I won't let him take me away from you."

Jack started to cry silently and leaned forward to hug me, being careful of Ryan.

"Please be careful," she said.

"I will."

I kissed her and stood up, turning to Toleus.

"Let's go."

He followed me into the throne room and I saw Toombs, surrounded.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I'd say it was nice to see you again, but I'd be lying."

"Riddick, you son of a—"

"I'd watch what you said Toombs. These guys are real loyal."

Back in the room, Jack was hugging Ryan and Ziza tightly. She'd been like that for five minutes, when she realized something. This wasn't her. She smirked and wiped her eyes. Then she got up and asked Ziza to find Dame Vacco.

"Yes my Lady?" Dame Vacco said when she walked in.

"I need your help. Someone from my past, and of Riddick's, has come back. I need to let him know what he's dealing with."

"As you wish."

"Um, Dame Vacco, what happened to your husband?"

Dame Vacco looked down, ashamed, she'd gotten accustomed to Riddick, but her husband never had.

"Killed, when he tried to assassinate the Lord Marshall."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. He was evil, and because of him, so was I. I'll help you. Just follow me."

In the throne room, Toombs and I were discussing Jack.

"I know she's here," Toombs said.

"Well, your wrong," I said, my anger rising steadily.

"Look Riddick. The bounty for that bitch is up to 100,000 creds. Give her up, and I won't take you too."

"You're outta your fuckin—"

"Riddick?"

Jack's voice had my head turning. She walked into the throne room, dressed to kill. Lookin' damn fine. Regal too. Then I smirked, my girl had somethin' up her sleeve.

"We were just discussing you-Jack," Toombs snarled.

Slowly, she walked forward and right into Toombs' face.

"Jack," I warned.

She looked back at me and smiled as she slowly circled Toombs.

"It's alright Riddick. You see, he can't touch me."

"Wanna bet Red?" Toombs said as his hand lashed out to grab her.

The men surrounding him grabbed him before he even got close.

"You see Toombs," Jack said, moving away slightly, "They all know how important I am to their leader. And how important he is to me," she paused and looked him in the eye, "I'd like you to meet someone Toombs," she turned and nodded to Dame Vacco, who, in turn, let Ziza walk through the crowd, holding Ryan.

Ziza handed Ryan over to Jack, and Toombs jaw dropped. I quickly smothered a laugh. I was intrigued now.

"What the—" Toombs stuttered.

"Surprised Toombs?" Jack said, smirking, "Don't be. This, is Ryan."

Gently, she stroked Ryan's head, calming him as she spoke. Even our infant son knew Toombs was trouble.

"Yes, he's mine," she started as she walked over to me, "And so is he. So listen, and listen carefully Toombs, because you get one warning," she handed Ryan back to Ziza and stalked forward as she pulled a shiv from God-knows-where, but I was determined to find out as a grin graced my features, "If I even _dream_ that you want to break us up, you won't live to see the next morning. Whether you want Riddick, or myself, yes I know about the bounty on my head, it won't happen. I won't allow it to. If you so much as _think_ about coming back here, I'll slit you from navel to neck before you can blink. Get me?"

Toombs swallowed and nodded. This time I did chuckle as Jack came back to me. I put my arm around her and turned to Toleus.

"Let him go. Escort him to the border of our territory, then return."

Toleus nodded and took three other guards to escort Toombs out. As he left, Jack turned from me and left the throne room. To go back to our rooms, I thought. Jesus, one night with her back and I was already thinking of the place as 'ours'. Shaking my head, I followed Jack. I was right, back in our rooms, she went straight to Ryan's room and stood over his crib, he was still with Ziza, so I couldn't think why she was there. She reached down and touched the tiny pillow that lay in the crib, and I smelled the tears that she began to shed. Quietly, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned in my embrace and kept crying. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Carefully, I laid her down and then curled up behind her, still holding her to me. Eventually, she fell asleep and I could move. Quickly, I got up and went into the other room to meet up with Toleus. He let me know that everything went off smoothly with Toombs. Never the less, I had him add extra security around everything, especially Ryan and Ziza, I had a feeling.


	4. Chapter IV

Iluvtommyq—heres your update…

Spark89—I will definitely do that…and yea, but you gotta remember, she went through some stuff after she died…I'll get into it more in later chapters…thanks for the review!

Lamyka—oh you have no idea how challenging it is! Especially with him growling in my head…(shivers) Jack is a bit soft, but, well, she'll be back to normal soon…thanks!

Njrd—Yes, Toombs is an asshole…and we all know he's always up to something…question now is; does he really wanna piss off Riddick that much? Thanks for reviewing!

BatPhace—thanks! Everyone always pictured her as nothing but a bitch…I want to explore a different side of her…what if she was only a bitch because of Lord Vacco? It gets ya thinkin'…

Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

A little later I woke up, my arms wrapped around Jack. Looking down, my eyes met her green ones.

"Hi," I said gruffly.

"Hi," she said as she rubbed her face against my chest.

My arms tightened around her and she shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable.

"Why did he come back?" she asked quietly.

"You," I said honestly.

I could feel her smile.

"I thought it might've been."

"What do you mean?"

She started drawing patterns on my chest, but she didn't answer me. I put my hand over hers to stop her drawing.

"Jack?"

She looked up at me and smiled.

"He wasn't happy when I took his ship. Especially when I kicked him out at 20,000 feet."

I chuckled, "Damn Jack. No wonder he wanted to take you in."

She smiled wider, "He can't touch me," she said as she sat up, "Now, you got a gym in this heap?"

"Yea, why?"

Jack looked down over her shoulder at me.

"'Cause I have an itch to scratch."

She got up and began to undress. I lay back and put my arms behind my head. Jack looked back at me and raised her eyebrow.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Immensely," I said smirking.

She laughed and turned to face me. I swallowed my chuckle, and almost my tongue. She was seriously going to do this. She smiled at me and slowly let the dress fall to the floor. My eyes almost bugged out of my head. Damn, did she have a body on her. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me. I could smell the arousal coming off of her and I growled. I grabbed for her and rolled her under me on the bed as I kissed her. She moaned when I deepened the kiss. I moved down to kiss her neck. When I hit her pulse point, she moaned again.

"Riddick."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. She was grinning and her eyes were bright.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

I growled again when I felt her hands at the edge of my white beater, pulling it up. I yanked it up over my head and threw it on the floor as I attacked her lips. Her arms wrapped around me and her nails dug into my back when I started sucking on her pulse point again.

Someone knocked on the door and Jack froze under me. I sighed deeply and stopped what I was doing, growling when another knock came. I moved from Jack's body, watching as she wrapped the sheet around herself, before I moved to answer the insistent person at the door.

"What?" I growled, glaring as I threw open the door.

Dame Vacco winced and took a step back.

"I do not mean to disturb you my Lord," she murmured, lowering her eyes, "But I have Lady Jack's things I since she was not in her room, I assumed she was with you."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Thank you," I rumbled, taking Jack's things from her.

"Whenever Lady Jack is ready, I will take her to be fitted for clothing and things," Dame Vacco murmured respectfully.

"I'm ready Dame Vacco," Jack said, coming to the door, "Just let me have a minute to change."

Dame Vacco nodded her head. Jack shut the door and I turned to look at her. She laughed when I glared at her.

"Riddick," she said, wrapping her arms around me, "I need clothing."

"No you don't." I replied.

Jack smiled, "It's not just you and me here Riddick," she said, "We have Ziza, and Ryan. And you are the ruler of the Necromongers. It wouldn't be very lady like of me to walk around the ship naked."

I growled at that. Jack shook her head, shivering at what my growl did to her. She walked back to the bed, changed quickly and walked back over to me. Leaning up, she kissed me gently.

"I'll be back before you know it," she said, opening the door and walking out.

I shut the door behind her and sighed.

"Damnit."


	5. Chapter V

Maddsy—of course I'll continue…now that my muses love me again…

Lamyka—I'm bbbaaaaacccckkkk! *smiles*

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Whew, my muses are making me work for it today! New chapters up for at least 5 other stories!

* * *

Jack followed Dame Vacco down the long hallway to where Dame Vacco told her the seamstresses worked.

"Dame Vacco, if I may ask a question?" Jack asked as they walked along.

"Of course My Lady," she answered demurely.

"My son's surrogate, where is she?"

"Back on her home world My Lady. Lord Riddick asked her if she would like to stay on, but she declined; saying that her family needed her. Of course, Lord Riddick let her go, with a great deal of compensation."

"He paid her?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Without her knowledge My Lady," Dame Vacco answered, smiling slightly, "He called her family's bank and transferred to them a large some of money."

"Do you know how much?"

"No one does My Lady, save for Lord Riddick himself. Though I believe it was enough to take care of her family for as long as they needed."

"Wow," Jack said, stunned.

"You do not approve?" Dame Vacco asked her, confused.

"No, no. It's not that," Jack said with a smile, "I was just thinking that if he hadn't paid her, I would make him do it. She gave us both a very precious gift, and any monetary compensation given to her couldn't be enough in my book."

Dame Vacco nodded her head slightly as they reached the seamstresses room and Dame Vacco opened the door for her, ushering Jack in before her. When the door opened, the seamstresses looked up from their work and became silent as Jack walked in, each one seemingly frozen in time.

"Ladies," came Dame Vacco's voice from behind her, "The Lady Jack needs some suitable clothing for working out, every day and formal occasions. As of yet, we do not need a coronation gown, but be assured that the order for it shall come soon."

The twelve women in the room stood simultaneously and bowed to Jack, who blushed.

"Please, don't do that," she said, walking over to the nearest woman.

They stood straight and watched as one of their own was approached by the Lady Jack.

"Dame Vacco tells me you all do excellent work, and from what I've seen, I must agree. I hope we can come to some sort of compromise about my clothing," she said softly with a smile.

The seamstress bowed her head, "Whatever My Lady wishes," she said in a whisper.

Jack laughed, surprising each woman in the room.

"Please, I'm placing myself in your very capable hands, because I have no idea what the fashion is here. I have only one request."

"Of course My Lady," the head seamstress said, coming over.

"When I walk out of here today, I would like to be wearing something that will make the Lord Marshall's jaw hit the floor," she said, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Each of the ladies laughed, making Jack relax slightly. She looked them over and found a surprise. She looked at the head seamstress.

"You weren't converted?" she asked, surprised.

"No My Lady, Lord Riddick gave us all a choice. Many of us had no family back home," she said, gesturing to the others, "And wished to come along, to see the Verse, but did not wish to be converted."

Jack turned to Dame Vacco, "Are there many non-converts on board?" she asked.

"Of the millions of us, there are a few thousand who chose not to convert," Dame Vacco answered, "And then there are also a few hundred who wished to reverse the conversion. Lord Riddick granted that as well."

"He never told me that," Jack said with a smile.

"I believe there are many things he hasn't had the chance to tell you yet My Lady. Like about the children he saved and brought on board."

Jack's eyes widened, "Oh, he and I are having a serious talk when we're finished here!" she exclaimed, her smile growing.

Dame Vacco bowed slightly, also smiling, "As you wish My Lady. If we may?" she gestured to the seamstresses, who surrounded Jack in a minute.


End file.
